Mix up
by a-blackpanther
Summary: Shalimar and Emma get mixed up. And what happens when the new GSA shows up?(renamed)
1. Prologue

Title:Mixed Up  
Author:Blackpanther  
Rating:PG(for now, but i'm not very good at rating stories so, if i have made a mistake then somebody tell me)  
Pairing:E/J and S/B  
Summary: Shalimar and Emma get mixed up.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, or any of it's chacters(but oh how i'd wish!). They belong to Tribune, Fireworks and Marvel and are not related in any way with X-men.

A/N: This is my first fic. Yes now you can flame me in reviews. But other that flaming I'd really like to see some feedback. Please. I'd like to thank Phactorri for reading this chapter and showing me my mistakes. I know how this is going to develop (pretty much). If I forget to update slap on the back of the head and remind me to write some more.

    ~Sanctuary~

Emma stepped out of her room and closed the door slowly. Suddenly two arms slid around her waist. "Good mornin'" Jesse said kissing her softly on the cheek.

"You scared me half to death. Don't ever do that!!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said planting featherlike kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. "That tickles" she said with a short laugh. Jesse grinned mischievously.

"Shalimar… Jesse… Brennan…Emma could you come down to the lab- We've got a mission" they all heard Adam's voice trough their comlinks.

"Perfect timing, as always" Jesse said unhappily.

"Yeah," Emma nodded ", lets go that sounded important".

"Do we have to?" Jesse added and started after Emma who broke from his embrace and made her way to the lab.

        ~Lab~

Adam turned away from the computer. "Good. You're all here!"

"So what's this all about, Adam?" Shalimar asked wondering what could be wrong since the last couple of weeks were quiet and they had almost no missions.  _Or it might just be the calm before the storm  she_ thought to herself.

"There has been some unusual activity here." Adam said as a point blinked on the digital map of the city, "This was a former GSA compound."

"Does that mean the GSA is back?" Brennan asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know Brennan. That's why I'm sending you guys to check it out. It might be nothing but if there's something really going on it wouldn't hurt to know about it in    advance."

"I'll go get my ass kicking boots, then" Shalimar said grinning. She had missed the action in the last couple of weeks".

"No, Shalimar. This is a simple recon mission. I want you in and out of there without being noticed if possible." Adam stated. Brennan put out the tesla coil that he fired up earlier looking unhappy.

"Let's go!" Jesse said as he headed for the hangar, with the others following shortly after him.

      ~The Helix~

"Jesse we're nearing the building. I'm starting the landing maneuvers" Brennan said to Jesse.

"Ok Brennan. The Helix is on stealth mode. Buckle you seatbelts girls we're landing".

"And we all know hoe Brennan's landings are" Shalimar told Emma who fought to hide a chuckle.

"I heard that!!" Brennan protested from the front of the plane.

"I was only joking" she said putting on an innocent face. And with that the Helix landed with a soft sigh.

       ~Former GSA compound~

"This place looks deserted." Emma noticed as the got off the Helix.

"Well we'd better go inside and see what we can find." suggested Shalimar.

Inside the building, the ground floor seemed deserted, but the team saw a staircase leading -probably- to the basement. "Maybe there's nothing here after all" Jesse said looking eager to go back to Sanctuary. As the team descended the stairs, they didn't walk into the basement of the building as they expected, but into a place with lots of corridors.  
  


"Or maybe there is. I smell people and…well laboratory stuff…" Shalimar noted as they all walked down one of the corridors.   _I'd wish I'd have Shalimar's powers it would be nice to know that people are around but without having to know their feelings. _

"There are two guards around the corner" Shalimar whispered to her teammates. "I'll handle this boys" she added and turned the corner. One of the guards pointed his gun at Shalimar. She flashed her eyes a bright golden and took him out, with a roundhouse kick. But the other guard caught Shalimar before she could do anything. Emma stepped in firing a psiblast at the guard making him think he was choking, and Shalimar finished him off with a punch to his face.  
  


"Well that takes care off them "Brennan said.

"Yeah well we can take care of ourselves" Emma said smiling.

"Thank you Emma" Shalimar thanked her friend "What are friends for?"   _I sometimes wish I'd have Emma's powers. It would be nice to know what others are feeling and make people serve you_ Shalimar smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked grinning.

"Nothing" Shalimar replied.

"Guys I think we should get out of here. Maybe they didn't have time to call reinforcements but someone else will soon notice these two aren't responding"

"Well Jesse, we should find what -whoever is in charge of all this- is up to" Emma said as she started walking down the corridor again.

They soon reached a tall round room that had a generator of some sort in the middle. As soon as they walked in more guards started coming at them. Shalimar was fighting off two guards, Jesse was phasing in and out tiring to punch and avoid being punched by another one and Emma was playing with one guard's mind. Brennan shocked another guard which dropped his gun which accidentally fired on the generator.

"Damn. It's going to blow up" Brennan yelled as he punched another guard.

"Then let's get out of here" Jesse called for everyone as they all started running trough the corridor from which they came from.  Brennan and Jesse managed to hide in time before the wave of electromagnetism released by the explosion hit them but the girls didn't have the time to duck.

"Shalimar!" "Emma!" Brennan and Jesse yelled at the same time.

As soon as the wave passed Jesse ran up to Emma and Brennan ran up to Shalimar. "You guys ok?" Brennan asked looking worried."

I'm ok, just a little shaken" Shalimar said as Brennan helped her up to her feet.

"Yeah me too" Emma replied as she got up.

"Let's get out of here" Jesse suggested." When we get back to Sanctuary so that Adam can check you two up".

"We're fine Jesse, really." They both exclaimed as they knew Adam's checkups were boring and unpleasant.

        ~Lab~

"It seems that the electromagnetic radiation didn't affect you two in any way" Adam said to Shalimar and Emma. "But…" Adam started again but he was interrupted by Shalimar

"There's always a 'but', isn't there"

"…I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days".

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. Plus I'm a little dizzy" Emma said as she fought a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed early too." Shalimar added and stumbled out of the lab.

     *Next Morning*

Emma opened her eyes slowly as she looked at the clock   _What am I doing up so early? It's __6:30am__. And where's Jesse? She looked around a bit. _What am I doing in Shalimar's room?_ I _wasn't even in Shalimar's room last night. How did I get here?_ _

TBC…

A/N Review!! Review!!! Tell me if I should continue this story or if I should stop here. And would somebody please, please(!) e-mail me and tell me how the formatting for ff.net stories works.

  
  
  



	2. The shock of the new

Title:Mix Up  
Author:Blackpanther  
Rating:PG(for now, but i'm not very good at rating stories so, if i have made a mistake then somebody tell me)  
Pairing:E/J and S/B  
Summary: Shalimar and Emma get mixed up. And what happenes when the new GSA shows up?(i renamed it. It was called Mixed up)  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, or any of it's chacters(but oh how i'd wish!). They belong to Tribune, Fireworks and Marvel and are not related in any way with X-men.

A/N: This is my first fic. Yes now you can flame me in reviews. But other that flaming I'd really like to see some feedback. Please. I'd like to thank Phactorri (I know you're busy so a really really big THANK YOU) for reading this chapter and showing me my mistakes. And FireFeral (thank you, sis!) for giving me ideas.

This is a very important note: the story takes place in season 2 after Ashloke's death. Only Ashloke killed Echart before he died. And also I'm going to try to put in another pairing that I'm going to keep a surprise. But Adam will be in it.

Chapter 2- The Shock of the new

~Shalimar's room~

Emma got out of bead and headed for the bathroom to wash her face. _I wasn't drunk last night, yet I still don't remember how I got to Shalimar's room. And where is Shalimar? _

She looked in the bathroom mirror and was shocked. She had blonde hair. She had brown eyes. She was Shalimar. She started to trace the lines of her face as if she was trying to figure out if she's dreaming or not. _What happened???? I must be dreaming. It feels real enough. She continued staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror._

~Emma's room~

Shalimar woke up feeling someone's arm around her. She slowly opened her eyes and soon she realized she was not in her room. She turned her head around slowly to see who was sleeping beside her. _Jesse?!?!?!?!?! What's he doing in MY bed?? _She slowly got out of the bed only to realize she wasn't in her room _What__ am I doing in Emma's room?? Oh well I guess I'd better heading to my room. _

Shalimar walked the short way to her room. _I can't hear the computers working. I wonder what's wrong. Sanctuary is unusually quiet this morning._

Emma heard the door of the room open, and saw her body step through the bathroom door. She slowly stepped out of the bathroom looking like she's just seen a ghost. 

Shalimar saw herself as she entered the room. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she managed to say before a wave of shock hit her. "AAAAAAAW!" she let out a deafening scream as she fell to her knees. 

"It's me, Emma" she said as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Stop it, Emma!!! Make it stop!!!!"  Shalimar said as held her head in her hands.  "Stop being scared, Emma!!" she added in between heavy breaths.

"Shalimar you have to concentrate. Push the feelings away."

Brennan awoke to the sound of Emma screaming. He jumped off the bed and rushed to Shalimar's room, where he assumed, the scream came from.

Jesse woke up as he heard a scream. He noticed that Emma wasn't in bed.  As soon as he stepped into the hallway he saw Brennan running towards Shalimar's room. 

Adam heard a scream from the lab.  Quickly he ran towards the the bedroom area of sanctuary—towards the scream.

As soon as Jesse and Brennan stepped into Shalimar's room psiblasts, started flying in all directions. They saw Shalimar almost getting hit by one, but Brennan shocked Emma into unconsciousness. 

"You didn't have to do that!" Jesse snapped at Brennan. 

"Calm down. She's just unconscious." Brennan said as Jesse picked Emma of the ground. 

"Let's get her to the lab!" Jesse suggested looking very worried. 

"Guys what happened?" Adam asked, as he saw Jesse caring Emma. 

"She started throwing psiblasts everywhere, and I had to shock her" Brennan said pointing to the unconscious Emma.

"All right let's get her to the lab." Adam said as they al started towards the lab.

TBC…..

A/N: WOW!! 11 reviews. Thank you to all of those who reviewed: Puma4, rain, koalared, loveconquers, Telempath, Empath-Child, crystal362617, shalgal, PeTiTeCaT, canadian_chic14.  Keep them coming. Or i won't post another chapter. 


	3. What happened?

Title: Mixed Up  
Author: Blackpanther  
Rating: PG (for now, but I'm not very good at rating stories so, if I have made a mistake then somebody tell me)   
Pairing: E/J and S/B  
Summary: Shalimar and Emma get mixed up. What happens when a new GSA starts making trouble?  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, or any of it's characters (but a girls can dream can't she?). They belong to Tribune, Fireworks and Marvel and are not related in any way with X-men.

A/N: This is my first fic. Please, Please!!! Give me feedback. I'd like to thank Phactorri for reading this chapter and showing me my mistakes. But I could really really use a new beta reader. If I forget to upload e-mail me & remind to start writing again.

Chapter 3: What happened?

~The Lab~

"Shalimar you were there with Emma, when whatever happened—happened. What did happen?" Brennan asked looking confused.  
  


"I'm not Shalimar, I'm Emma." Emma said as the others looked at her like she came from another planet.

"Shalimar this is no time for jokes." Jesse snapped at Shalimar. "Have you lost your mind?"

"As the matter of fact yes, she did" Emma replied ironically. Adam, Jesse and Brennan looked at Emma not believing her.

"Fine. You don't believe me. "Emma started calmly. "Ok Jess, do you remember yesterday, right before Adam called us to the lab for the mission ….you were so unhappy or when we were in that jungle waiting for Shal & Brennan to return...the first time I realized that you loved me….and Brennan you remember when we just met and you showed me how your power works…and Adam there was that time after Ashlocke transported us back trough time, remember our talk? Shalimar couldn't have known those things. I'm Emma!"

Jesse, Adam and Brennan looked at her like she had gone nuts. "Emma are you in there?" Jesse took a step closer to her. "Yes, I'm here Jesse."

"But how could this have happened?" Adam asked looking very puzzled.

"I don't know, Adam. All I know is that Shalimar went crazy back there because she was feeling all our feelings. She doesn't know how to control my powers. If she wakes up and we're all here she is going to go crazy."

"Of course…along with the mind transfer the powers changed too. That electromagnetism wave that hit you two yesterday must have been the cause. You both have to learn how to control these new powers." Adam said triumphantly as he figured out the cause of the "switch".

Shalimar started to stir in the chair. "She's waking up!" Brennan announced. 

"All right all of you out of the lab" Emma began pushing Adam, Brennan and Jesse towards the door. "I'll help her get a hold of my...err…her powers"

"Oh all right…stop pushing" complained Jesse.

Shalimar opened her eyes slowly only to stare up at herself. She tried to get up but just then another wave of feelings hit her and she leaned back in the chair.

"Shalimar, it's all right…..You have to concentrate…." Emma said as calmly as could. But Shalimar could feel she was worried.

"But it hurts…." Shalimar said in a weak voice.

"Shalimar you have to push other people's feelings away." Emma explained. "You thought me how to control my powers, remember?"

Shalimar closed her eyes pushing Emma's feelings away. She slowly reopened her eyes after a short while. "I think I'm alright now. I can steel feel what you are feeling…but...it's like you are miles away"

"That's it! You've done it!!! Now let's see if you're ready for more feelings" Emma helped her friend stand up.

~GSA new secret headquarters~

The metal doors slided open and a tall man dressed in a black suit entered the dark room. "We had some trouble at Research center #9"

"What kind of trouble?" Asked one of the young women. She was wearing a brown suit with an over knee skirt and boots. Her dark red-hair was put up in a bun.

"Four mutants. They attacked the research center. A feral, an elemental, a psionic and a molecular. They destroyed the electromagnetism generator"

"It was Adam's team" the other identical woman said.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Smith." The black-haired man said. He was wearing a dark striped suit and gloves.

"Thank you Mr. Eckhart, Miss Eckhart." The man said as he exited the room.

"Adam's discovered us!" one of the women said.

"Calm down, Michele" she man said calmly "I don't think he knows what's going on. In the worst case he only suspects."

"Yeah, but we'll be ready for anything he throws at us. And we're going to destroy his life little by little." The other woman, Deidre, said.

A/N: Thank you for your great reviews!!! They make me feel realy good a bout myself. I'm repeating myself but I need a new beta reader.Anybody want to try and guess who the new (3) heads of the GSA are?

**canadian-chic14**: um…i din't update so soon. So sorry. I'll try to upload faster next time.

**Goldstranger**: yeah...this one is even shorter. And probably most of my chapters will be this way.

**Shado-Fox**: I'm glad people find my idea interesting. And I will try to upload faster.

**Empath-Child**: I'm glad you like it. 

**PeTiTeCat**: Thank you so much. 

**Loveconquers**: :D Yeah, it's a bit funny.

**Psionic-sweety**: Yeah I'm going to try B/S too but, a little later and soon I'm going to bring on an unexpected companion for Adam too.


End file.
